Super Smash Bros. 6/Classic Mode Paths
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyvVpcJRElg Mario *Let's-a Go! Luigi *Luigi's Nightmares Peach *No Damsel in Distress Bowser *The Red One. Every Red One! Dr. Mario *Colorful Treatment Plan Rosalina & Luma *One Star After Another Bowser Jr. *Mama Peach, Where Are You? Daisy *Sarasaland Represent! Piranha Plant *New Bloom Paper Mario *A New Journey Captain Toad *Captain Toad's Smashing Treasure Hunt Waluigi *Waluigi Time! Geno *Repairing the Star Road Mallow *Tadpoles & Clouds Pauline *Jump Up, Superstar! Goomba *A Small Fry's Big Adventure Koopa-Troopa *Shell Shock Hammer Bro *Bros. Throwdown Shy Guy *Shyness Overcomed Dry Bones *No Bones About It Boo *Eek! Fighting Ghosts! Monty Mole *Mole Against Mole Dry Bowser *Bone Dry Fighting Menace Plum *Brawl In One! Dr. Luigi *Operation: L Dr. Peach *Operation: Toadstool Mini Mario *March Of The Minis Peachette *Super Crown Smashdown Wart *Subcon's Under My Rule! Wanda * Donkey Kong *Journey to New Donk City Diddy Kong *Hey, Little Buddy! King K. Rool *Super Heavyweight Class Dixie Kong *Rock On, Gal Pal! Tiny Kong *Size Doesn't Matter Lanky Kong *Long & Funny Chunky Kong *Chunky's Back, Gang! Funky Kong *Funky Smasher Donkey Kong Jr. *In DK's Footsteps Stanley *Buggin' The Competition Link *A Quest to Seal the Darkness Zelda *Wisdom Prevails Sheik *Masquerade Ganondorf *Encroaching Darkness Young Link *Hyrule Smash! Toon Link *The Teamwork of Courage Impa *Shiekah Guardian Volga *Scorching Dragon Knight Lana *The Sorceress Of Time Agitha *Bugs & Battles Midna *Twilight Battle Ghirahim *The Demon Lord's Return Skull Kid *Majora's Revengeance Toon Zelda *Pirate Princess Power Toon Ganondorf *A Quest for Power Samus *Another Planet, Another Bounty Zero Suit Samus *Grapplers! Whips! Claws! Ridley *It Can't Be! Space Pirates! Dark Samus *The Great Poison Given Form Sylux *Prime Hunters Federation Marine *Federation Duties Yoshi *Jurassic Journey Baby Mario Bros. *Battlin' Babies Kamek *Kamek's Magical Mayhem Yarn Yoshi *Crafted, Woolly Journey Kirby *Gourmet Clash Meta Knight *Two Sides of the Same Coin King Dedede *Royal Rumble Bandana Waddle Dee *A Waddle Dee's Adventure Gooey *Misundersrood Matter Marx *Chaos & Anarchy Animal Friends *Buddy Up! Adeleine *Crystal Shard Journey Prince Fluff *The Smashing Yarn Galacta Knight *The Strongest Knight Magolor * Elline * Fox *Spaceborne Smash Falco *Soar Above the Darkness Wolf *Reunited Roster Peppy *Barrel Rolling to Victory Slippy *Aquatic Hero Krystal *Sauria's Defender Pikachu *I Choose You! Jigglypuff *All Original, All 64 Pichu *Lightweight Fracas Mewtwo *Psychic Control Charizard *Mega Gigantmaxing Ivysaur * Squirtle *Squirtle Squad, Go! Lucario *Counter Encounters Greninja *Your Turn, Greninja! Incineroar *Burning Pro Wrestling Spirit! Eevee *Extreme Evofighting Sceptile *The Forest's Whispers Blaziken *Kicking Up An Inferno Plusle & Minun *Double Trouble Zoroark *Illusionary Darkness Meloetta *Ancient Melodies Rillaboom *Galarian Rhythm Sirfetch'd *For Galar & it's Inhabitants Scottie *Smash Master Captain Falcon *Up Close and Personal Pico *Nothing Personal Mighty Gazelle *RoboBattle! Jody *Girl Power!! Black Shadow *Evil Reigns Ness *Home to Onett Lucas *Magic, Sacred Powers, and PSI! Ninten *Melodies of Love Paula *From Twoson with Magic Porky *Long Live Porky! Kumatora *PSI Power Masked Man *Pigma Leader Ice Climbers *Duos for Days Marth *A Kingdom of Dragons Roy *A Journey of Swords Ike *The Black-Clad Warriors Lucina *A Path of Heroes Robin *Thunder and Flames Corrin *Between White and Black Chrom *Fight as One Tiki *The Power Of The Manakete Lyn *Taste My Blade! Micaiah *Light Triumphs Over All Eirika *For The Kingdom Of Renais! Ephraim *The Path For Renais' Prince Black Knight *Sinister General Azura *The Ocean's Gray Waves Alm *The Journey of Destined Lovers Celica *For Zofia Byleth *A Heroic Legacy Edelgard *For The Black Eagles! Fjorm *Smash Emblem Heroes Rowan *For Aytolis! Lianna *Aytolis' Princess Pit *Fighting for the Goddess! Palutena *A Little Divine Intervention Dark Pit *Created Warriors Medusa *Wrath of the Gorgon Queen Magnus *For Gaol! Viridi *Nature Triumphs Pandora *Through The Smashing Glass Wario *I'm-a Gonna Win! Mona *Mona's Big Break Jimmy T. *Cat Dance Fever Ashley *Better Know My Name Captain Syrup *Gold, Treasure, & Fighting Olimar *Planetary Explorer Louie *Second-In Command R.O.B. *Unreadable Expressions Villager *Mistake to Underestimate Isabelle *Best in Show Tom Nook *Ready For Business Wii Fit Trainer *Aerobic Smash Little Mac *Friendly Sparring Doc Louis *Wating Chocolate & Riding Bikes To Victory King Hippo *King Circuit Shulk *Witness the Monado's Power Fiora *Witness Machina Mode Elma * Rex * Pyra * Nia *A Gormotti's Journey Duck Hunt *Dog, Duck, Zapper Inkling *An Inkredible Journey Octoling *Octo Outrun Squid Sisters *Squid Tour Spring Man *Smash Grand Prix Euden *For Dragalia! Nanocarp *The Day That The Electroplankton Fought Back Isaac *Swords and Psynergy Foreman Spike *Smashing Crew Lolo *Lolo's Smashing Adventure Snip & Clip *SmasherClips Takamaru *The Mysterious Smashing Castle Chibi-Robo * Saki *Smash & Punishment Isa Jo * Rhythm Troupe *Rhythm Smashing Tibby * Fossil Fighter *Fossil Fight Your Way To Victory Duna * Ashley Robbins * Stylist *Fashion For Smashin' Kappa *Kappa Power! Aura-Aura *Climbin' To The Top! Excitebiker *Excitesmash Balloon Fighter *Balloon Smasher Tamagon *Devil May Smash! Mach Rider *Mach Rider Rides Again! Bubbles *Clu Clu Smash Attack Fighter Hayabusa *Wrestling To The Top Starman *5-Pointed Fighter! Amazon *Straight Outta The Black Lagoon Sukapon *Joy Mech Fighting Hour Sheriff * Gunfight At The Smash Corrall Volleyball Player * Mike Anderson *Smashing Battle Game Rooks *Smash Chess Muddy Mole * Gator *The Smashing Gator Lil Blue * Wonder-Red *Team, Unite Up! Akira Howard * Ivan * Henry Fleming *S.T.E.A.M. Smashdown Mallo *Smashmo Tempo *Rhythm Fighter Ring Fit Adventurer *Fitness Quest Tethu * Dillon *Rolling Along the Battlefield Paramedics * Qbby * Sakura Samurai * Fred Hunter * King Prana * King Roy * Musashi * Ray * Starfy * Moe * Boy * Jill * Lip *Puzzle League Snake *Weapons and Equipment OSP Sonic *At the Speed of Sound Mega Man *Variable Weapons System: Online! Pac-Man *Ageless Classic Ryu *Seeking a Challenge Ken *Red Hot Rivalry Cloud *A Ride? Not Interested. Bayonetta *Requiem of Fallen Wings Simon *Smash-vania Richter *Smash Echoes Joker *Shadows Hero *History of Heroism Banjo & Kazooie *Perfect Partners Terry *King of Smash Felicia * Felicia's Musical World Tour Sieg Wahrheit * Smash Legion Gunvolt *Oversurge, Azure Striker! Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Super Smash Bros.